The Fall Of The Moon
by Nox Fleuret Fan
Summary: "The World We Know Is Changing...Ending As We Speak. So It Is And Must Be For All Existence." A strange anomaly has written Luna from the timeline and only the two closest to her know of it. Will the unlikely alliance between estranged brother in laws find a way to bring her back? Another AU where after the game everyone lived.
1. Remember The Name

_"The World We Know Is Changing...Ending As We Speak.  
So It Is And Must Be For All Existence."_

* * *

A dark alleyway was illuminated by a relic in the grip of a girl as she ran from the law enforcement pursuing her. She aimed the trident backwards, firing a bolt of light.  
The officers scattered to avoid being hit. Only one stood their ground. "Relinquish me my trident, and I shall let you go peacefully." A calm clear voice rang in the darkness.  
"Like hell I would!" Was the retort spat back as Lunafreya walked into view. "I assure you, it is better to do so." The other glared at the figure, who was holding an imposing stance like her brother often took on.  
"Lunafreya, just the slum I wanted to see." The girl smiled and stabbed Luna in the stomach. "What are you-!" Luna fell to the floor, trying to staunch the wound.  
"Remember the name of Stella, that is...if you're even around to hear it."  
A blanket of light covered the world for a few seconds before all was still.

* * *

Noct sleepily rubbed his eyes. Yawning as he swung outta bed. He shuffled into the dining room, wearing an oversized t-shirt and boxers. "Good morning son." "Mornin' d-" Noct froze. "Uh...new look?" He asked King Regis, who was wearing a mafia style suit and looking well trimmed.  
"Whatever do you mean? I've always looked like this."  
"Oh..."  
Noct began to eat his eggs, confused written all over his face. "Will you be seeing the boys later today?" _Finally! A sense of familiarity!_ Noct nodded, knowing that however weird his father may be acting his friends would stay the same.

* * *

"Your highness, your highness. You've overslept again." Gray blue eyes struggled to filter through the sunlight as the owner woke up in a surprisingly hard bed.  
"Where am I?" The crisp voice with a hard edge demanded for the soft, shaky one to answer back.  
"The empire stronghold, Prince Ravus."  
Ravus' eyes widened as he jumped from the bed, pushed past the butler and looked outside to bustle of a Niflheim camp. Soldiers marching in the streets as mechs were loaded onto transportation vehicles.  
"Prince Ravus? Your sister is waiting for you. She made breakfast and wants you to join her." The butler said, a tremble of fear in his voice. "Y-yes...of course. Leave me as I get ready." Ravus' hands shook as he ran them through his hair. The butler left the befuddled man, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey, Noct! Over here!" The familiar voice cut through the large crowd as Noct sighed in relief. He headed over to the ice cream parlor only to jump halfway in surprise.  
"PROMPTO?! WHY ARE YOU HOT?!"  
Prompto blinked in mock offense. "Thanks man, I mean, I always knew it but I wanted one of my bros to say it. But you don't need to sound surprised." He turned to a man, who was like Gladiolus but not. "Told you my new shampoo is working wonders."  
"GLADIO?! WHY ARE YOU PRETTY?!"  
"Keep the shouting to a minimum Noct." Someone who was clearly Ignis scolded. "W-why do you look like a dad?!" Noct flustered, much quieter this time. "I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. Now sit."  
Noct sat down with them reluctantly, the gears in his head turning.  
 _What the hell was happening?_

* * *

"Good morning brother, you've slept in again." "Yes, yes...apologies. It's good to see you Lu-!" He froze and looked the other girl in the eye. Her neat golden hair and her green eyes twinkled back at him, his eyes went to her clothing. _Luna would never dress like that._ He thought in horror as he saw the miniskirt and tight shirt. _Mother and I taught her modesty..._  
"Is there something wrong?" The girl asked sweetly, pushing to coffee over to him. "No." Ravus quickly blanked his look and focused on eating. He processed the moment, trying to see if he could find a way to get her to say her name.  
"Prince Ravus, Emperor Ideolas would like to have a conference with you." Ravus stood up. "It appears I must cut our breakfast short, I'll meet you later." He faked a trip, hitting his head purposely as the other girl cried out in surprise. He kept his eyes closed as she ran over.  
"Ravus, can you hear me?!" Ravus made his eyes looked confused as he opened them. "Oh no! Do you remember me?! It's your sister! Stella!"  
That sealed it.  
This wasn't the world he came from.

* * *

"Noct, yo! Buddy!"  
Noct shook out of his daze and looked Prompto in the eye. "Your dad just called Iggy, he wants us back at the palace."  
 _Not my dad..._  
"Fine, let's head over." Noct sighed and got up. "Hey, change your attitude. Quit moping." Gladiolus scolded much to Noct's surprise. "Wait...what?"  
"You heard me. You're always complaining about how hard it is to wait for the crown because your dad doesn't want to give it up. Now you're a black cloud whenever we mention him." Noct waved his hands frantically. "Y-you've got the wrong idea! I don't really want to be king!" "That's a first." Prompto commented under his breath as Noct looked around helplessly.  
 _Is that really what I am here?_

* * *

"Report on progress?"  
"Everything appears to be working fluidly."  
Ravus stood in front of a screen. Ideolas' head shown clearly on the large one. "That's good. Are you ready for invasion?" "Sir?" The emperor sighed. "We talked about this only yesterday. You need to lead an attack on Insomnia, use Stella as a distraction and steal the crystal."  
Ravus looked concerned but nodded. "Of course, sorry sir. It slipped my mind." "Make sure it doesn't happen again. General Glauca is yours to command. Move out."  
The screen shut off leaving Ravus troubled. Knowing that he had no other choice than to fulfill his duties, he turned to the Soldier by him. "Signal the troops. We move out now."  
"Prince Ravus, don't you need your garb?" The butler cried as he began to head for the exit. Ravus looked confused. "Am I not wearing it?" "Some, some...you're forgetting this." The small man tentatively reached behind Ravus and pulled an ornate hood out, draping it over his head and handing him a mirror. "Did I do it right m'lord?"  
Ravus stared at the reflection with incredulity. The hood hid most of his face, keeping his identity secreted. "Uh...yes...well done." He said, not knowing what else to do.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the troops ready."

* * *

"We have just received word that the empire will be attacking. Our scouts overhead the conversation and Commander Nyx reports that they're loading heavy infantry into vehicles."  
"Got it, we'll stop 'em." "Of course." The four bowed to the king and left, heading into the busy streets of Insomnia. "I can't believe you talk to your dad like that!" Prompto said with annoyance. "I always do that...?" Noct asked as the blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah...but he's the king!"  
"Noct! Over here!" A female voice called. "Hey, isn't that that one girl?" "What one girl?" "Dude! Your childhood friend!" Gladiolus bared his sword. "Also in allegiance wth the empire. What do you want?"  
"I'm here to see Noct, can't I want to see him ever?" Noct looked bewildered as Stella approached with a smile. "Who are you?" "Silly! You can't be this stupid." She pushed her hair out of the way and leaned in close. "How could you forget me?"  
"Um...I-I'm already in love with someone else...so..." Stella drew back with a slightly agitated look. "What? But you said you'd only love me?..." Tears filled her eyes making Prompto whisper. "Dude, that's harsh." Stella tried to compose herself. "S-so...who's the lucky girl?"  
"Lunafreya Nox Fleuret."

* * *

Ravus was standing in a ship with a cloaking device, overlooking Insomnia from a birds eye view.  
A sharp pain pounded his skull as he dropped to his knees. "Prince Ravus!" A knight began over only for the white haired man to snap. "Leave me be! I'm fine! Just a headache!"  
He removed the hood only for a metal hand to pull it back over. He looked into the eyes of Glauca. "No one knows who you are, they all think you died. They don't even know you exist. It's best it stays that way. And we're ready to begin on your order."  
Ravus took a shaky breath and nodded.  
"...Attack."

* * *

"Hm, maybe your memory is just failing you." Stella smiled softly, resting a hand on his jawline. "Are you sure you don't mean Stella Nox Fleuret?" Noctis shook his head adamantly as she leaned forward, not wanting to shove her but at the same time uncomfortable about how close she was.  
An explosion behind him gave him an excuse to pull away. "The Citadel! She was a distraction!" He cried and ran towards the burning building.  
"Noct!" Stella cried after him, he ignored her and ran into the building, warping up several flights of stairs towards the direction of the explosion. " _This is the hall that leads to the crystal..."_ Noct realized and ran towards the room where it was located.  
The door was unlocked, much to Noct's fear and he dashed in to see a hooded man standing in front of it.

* * *

Ravus looked at the crystal, the blue glow of the light causing a sensation of feeling protected and loved...a similar feeling to when he was a kid.  
A patter of footsteps behind him alerted him to a presence. Ravus turned his head to look behind him and identify the interference. _Noctis._ He thought bitterly as he caught sight of the dark haired prince.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing with the crystal?!"  
 _Like everyone else, the Prince is abnormal as well. It will do no harm to my conscience to end him._ Ravus instinctively lowered his hand, pointing at Noctis. Much to his suprise, blue light surrounded it and shot towards the prince. It was a power identical to Noctis' as the prince aimed his blades at him.  
The sudden rush of power knocked the hood from his head, revealing his identity. "Ravus?" Noct whispered much to the other's surprise.  
 _No one knows who you are, they all think you died. They don't even know you exist._  
"I should have figured you were behind this... _what have you done with Luna?!"_ Noct's screamed at him causing Ravus to jolt out of his trance. "Lunafreya...? You know her too?" He whispered hoarsely. Noct paused. "Wh-why do you say it like that?" Noct wavered as Ravus' eyes fixed on him.  
"I think she has no place here..." " _WHAT IS HERE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"_ Noct held the blade to Ravus' neck. The man stayed calm as he looked Noctis in the eye.  
"Everything here is different. Something's changed." Ravus explained as Noctis lowered the sword. "I don't know why, but we're the only ones, that I know of, who retain a memory of the real world." Noctis paused. "What does that mean?" He whispered. "Where is Luna?" Ravus swallowed before replying again with what he said before.  
"I don't think that she exists..."

* * *

Noctis felt his eyes sting with tears as he sat down on the stairs. "You mean...Luna...is gone?" There was silence from the white clad man before his voice cut it. "No, I will not accept it."  
Noctis looked up at him, Ravus' face was unreadable but there was determination sparking in his eyes. "As much as it agonizes me to say it, we best join forces as we could do naught on our own." Noctis paused as Ravus begrudgingly extended a hand.  
Thinking of Luna and his life before, he quickly took it. "Only for Luna though." He told the elder Nox Fleuret. A wry smile crossed his lips.  
"Of course."


	2. Escape And Survive

**A/N: And the next chapter is up!**

 **MewMew: I'm sorry if it was confusing at some points, admittedly I am reposting this from another site I used and I had hoped my layout would stick and not jumble together. Hopefully this is a bit easier. :) thank you for your critique!**

 _"The World We Know Is Changing...Ending As We Speak.  
So It Is And Must Be For All Existence."_

* * *

Patter of footsteps down the hall made Noct slowly start to panic. "What do we do? My dad will have your head! This dad would anyways..." Ravus had a concerned look as he glanced around before pointing to a door and pulling the hood back on.  
"This way."  
The dark and light princes ran away from the chamber and down the hall, turning a corner sharply and heading to...  
"A dead end." Noct groaned as Ravus frantically looked around. "I must have taken the wrong maneuvers..." he whispered hoarsely as Noct saw soldiers approaching. "What is your reservations on fighting these guys?" Ravus didn't hesitate as he responded. "None."

"Fair enough. Attack!"  
The two charged at the soldiers, knocking them off their feet. "Not bad." Ravus begrudgingly muttered, "Could say the same for you." They both twisted around, taking out more of the guards and ending up back to back in perfect sync.  
"I think we need to head that way." Ravus pointed as Noct nodded. "Quick and easy." They both flew forwards, knocking the knights back like bowling pins. "Flank them!" Noct yelled as an entire troop blocked their path.

"Don't go thinking you give the orders around here!"  
"It is my kingdom!"

"You're still naive!"

Noct huffed causing the fronds in his eyes to flare up. "Fine. Can we just get a move on?" "This should be the last turn." "Thank heavens."  
The two sharply turned around the corner, only to be met with a hallway jam packed with Knights of Insomnia. "STAND DOWN HOODED MAN! STAND DOWN!"  
"I would request the same of you. Your efforts to stop me would prove futile." Ravus lowly intoned as Noctis looked at the soldiers in alarm. "They're blocking the escape!" Ravus glanced at Noct from the corner of his eye. "Run them through, it's the best way."  
Noct nodded approval and activated his animiger. Running at the knights, knocking them away. Ravus charged them, his sword barely seen as it flashed about, making the knights fly backwards.

Noctis stood by the window as Ravus approached. "What are you doing imbecile? Jump!" Noct looked at him, ignoring the piles of unconscious bodies in the background. "I could make it...but you can't Warp."

Ravus looked out the window, barely visibly swallowing. "I'll be fine. You needn't concern yourself." Noctis studied the jump. "You shouldn't be that heavy, you're barely taller than me. I could try and Warp us both..." "Don't even think about it." Ravus muttered, judging the distance. "I'll be fine if I time it right."

Footsteps behind them alerted the princes to more adversaries. "Jump now!" Noctis yelled and the two smashed through the window, Noctis warpstriked and grabbed a passing imperial plane only to see Ravus plummet downwards.

"RAVUS!"

Noct extended a hand as of that could help the other man, but there was no use. It would be impossible to save him in time.  
Much to his surprise a blue light began to glow around Ravus and in a burst of sparks he appeared beside him. "How did you-?!" Ravus took shallow breaths to control his shaking before looking at Noctis. "It is a part of my lineage I suppose."

"How?"

"Those of the Oracle are...blessed with odd powers. One of those being that I am able to use abilities identical to the line of Lucis. I used to have a...limited amount of this ability, here is different it appears."

Noctis was silent for a minute. "How much control do you have over it?" "You mean, control where I Warp to? While it is draining, I do hold a satisfactory amount to bend it to my will." Ravus replied, watching the rooftops grow ever closer.

Noctis looked intrigued but focused on the buildings below. "We'll drop in three..." Ravus began "...two..." Noctis continued "...one. Now." Ravus snapped as they both let go and tumbled onto the roof below.

* * *

They both jumped into the street, seeing it scattered with bodies of imperials and Lucian soldiers alike. Noct held back a gag and tried to study Ravus' reaction with no luck.

Seeing that he was not going to get anything out of him, he reached down and grabbed a dark cloak from one of the Lucian soldiers and held it out to Ravus.

"What is that?"

"A disguise."

"Wearing that would disgrace the colors of Tenebrae."

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter now. I'm pretty sure we should be more focused on survival."

"Your kingdom may mean nothing to you, but I remain loyal to mine."

"Fine, fine...chill out."

They began their walk down the deserted street, filled with bodies of both nations. "Where shall we go now?" Ravus' voice cut the silence. "We must find a way to bring back Luna." Noctis didn't answer as Ravus was weighing options in his head.

"I think I have an idea."

"Do share, because leaving us enshrouded in mystery is always a brilliant plan...if you want to confuse your ally."

Noctis sighed at the sarcasm coming from the Tenebrae prince and cautiously pitched the thought.

"We need to go find my friends."


End file.
